Crystal Falls
by CherryPanda19
Summary: Usagi has left Juuban for many reasons and is back to a town that is rarely know by others. Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and Mystery of course! sorry i have a bad thing with summaries. On haitus.
1. Intro

I know I haven't worked on ANY of my stories but my fingers had an urge to write you guys a new story. I'll give you new chapters later on and I apologive for mistakes and such, because I really do need a new keyboard...now please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Usagi stared out the window into the dark night, the floor trembling as the train made its way to her destination. Her eyes had dark shadows and they were red. She looked down and then up. She felt lost in the dim room. She remembers the reason why she's on the train, and feels a terrible pain in her chest. Falling into sleep, she dreams.<p>

_Running in the rain. She doesn't know where. Just...running. She trips on flat surface. She looks down on a puddle, seeing her reflection. Eyes running with...tears? Or is it the rain? _

_She thinks. Mamoru was cheating on her. She walked to the park and saw him kissing another woman. Heartbroken, she ran. She ran into darkness._

Usagi woke up and went into deep thought. Of course he would cheat on her. She was fresh out of high school and was clueless to the world. She wasn't Sailor Moon anymore. The Senshi realized that they were normal after the battle with Galaxia. Mamoru and Usagi were distant, since Usagi needed to work on high school and such things.

_"We will be arriving shortly." _said a voice. Usagi's head snapped up. She went into panic. It's been so long since she was here. Almost 10 years. She couldn't remember. The train eased to a stop and Usagi gathered her things. She hailed a cab and got out at the skirts of this town. She walked and saw a familiar sign.

_Welcome to Crystal Falls._

* * *

><p>I know, I know. It's short but what can I say? I'll try to work on a new chapter but I make no promises.<p> 


	2. Paradise

Hope you enjoyed the intro to Crystal Falls. I was going to originally call it Crescent Falls, and I had many other ideas, but i'll use those for later.

* * *

><p>Usagi walked and walked. She walked in the night until she reached the foot of a cliff. There was a cabin close to the top of the cliff. On the very top, at the edge, was a beautiful cherry blossom tree. Under the cliff was the ocean, and next to the bottom of the cliff was a beach.<p>

Her parents bought the cabin, the whole cliff and some of the beach, before Usagi was born and they used it for vacations. The last time they came here was a little after Shingo was born. The cabin meant a lot for Usagi and her parents. Crystal Falls was rarely known by others, besides its residents. It was a small village. One school, grades K-12, many shops, houses, and a river. The river went a little out the village and into the woods. It then turned to a water fall, going the lake.

They called the village, along with the woods, Crystal Falls because during the full moon, it was as if the water fall were crystal. The lake was name Crescent Lake and the river has yet to be named. So Crystal Falls had a river, water fall, lake, and beach. Usagi was stilled amazed that nobody, besides the residents, have found this paradise.

Walking inside, she looked around. It was almost as if nothing changed. Of course, her parents moved things around, but that didn't matter. She climbed up the stairs and collapsed onto the bed. Looking around, she realized it was her bedroom. Falling into deep sleep, while staring into a pair of honey brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Again I know, it's short. What can I say? I have limited imagination.<p>

If you have read any other of my _Sailor Moon _fanfics, you would notice that I had use a setting from one of them. Can you guess?

I really do like that setting, mostly in a stormy day. My dream place, my paradise.


	3. Tears

Well, I would like to dedicate this chapter in telling the story of her leaving Juuban, with more detail (I hope).

* * *

><p>Usagi woke up. It was a normal day. She got up later than anyone and realized that her family left. She decided to go visit Motoki since it had been so long she had visit him. Being in a good mood when she realized that she no longer had to fight youma. Luna being at the hiding room, under the arcade with Artemis. They wanted to make sure everything was normal and under control. She decided to cut through the park, as it started to rain suddenly.<p>

She froze. Mamoru was with another woman. They were kissing, and she ran. She ran, and she tripped, until she made it home. She decided to talk with her mother.

"Mom, I'm leaving."

"Usagi? Why?" Her mother asked, confused.

"To start a better life. In Crystal Falls."

Her mother didn't argue. She gave Usagi money for a ticket. Usagi packed and asked her mom to tell everyone that she was in America. That same day she left. Heartbroken. She was in despair. She had a private room on the train and she cried silent tears. Silent tears that would not be the end. Tears of despair.


	4. Anxiety

Usagi dreamt of darkness. It was peaceful and the only color she saw was honey brown. She woke up and stared into honey brown eyes next to sapphire ones.

"Seiji." She breathed. (AN: Seiji is my own character)

She rushed to the bathroom and ran a brush down her golden blonde hair. She pulled on gray shorts and a black knit sweater (let's say its fall) and pulled on black knee socks. She went to the door and pulled on black shoes and ran out the door.

Usagi rushed around town before stopping in front of a store_. Koboyashi Candy Shoppe_, the sign read. Full of anxiety, she took a deep breath and opened the door, listening to the familiar tinkle of the bell when the door opened.

"Welcome to Koboyashi Candy Shop-"A man, about her father's age, said, before stopping and seeing the girl at the door. "Usagi-chan?"

"Koboyashi-san?"

"Look at you! You've grown! How's your family?"

"Fine. I was wondering if Seiji-kun was here…" she said.

"He just left. Sorry." He said with apologetic eyes. She nodded and walked to the door. She opened the door and walked straight into someone. Usagi looked to the familiar honey eyes.

"Seiji…" she breathed.

* * *

><p>I thought that since Mamoru's POV was accidentally replaced with the urgent notice and the fact that I haven't updated in forever, that you guys deserved a chapter! I am very sorry though, please spare me! Anyways, I want to point out that these chapters are short so it can be easier for me to write. I will try to make a long chapter once in a while. And for titles, ugh, I am not very good with so forgive me with that too. Anyways~! Ja ne~!<p> 


End file.
